


Hugo

by TeriyakiPrinces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child what Cursed Child?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriyakiPrinces/pseuds/TeriyakiPrinces
Summary: Taking into account that the Cursed Child was either a huge bloody mistake or a world-wide practical joke, such as Rowling taking a book from her own characters and in a way commemorating Freddy boy...I give you Hugo Granger-Weasley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking into account that the Cursed Child was either a huge bloody mistake or a world-wide practical joke, such as Rowling taking a book from her own characters and in a way commemorating Freddy boy...
> 
> I give you Hugo Granger-Weasley.

Here we have Hugo Granger-Weasley. Who, unlike his vast family, is so much more three-dimensional than three words added as a footnote in some woman's book's epilogue.

And next to him we have Rose Weasley. Who, unlike her younger brother, bears so little resemblance to her own mother that Hugo reckons that is the reason her name doesn't include her mother's last name.

The actual reason for this, he later finds out, is because their mother had to come to an agreement with their father that their first child would bear only the traditional paternal name.

His father's stamp on him was his first name, unfortunately.

And in the background, behind some striking hair and eye colours, we have Hermione Granger. Married to someone she once accused of having the emotional range of a tea-spoon, she watches with a proud posture and her Head of the DMLE badge with honour wherever she goes.

Hugo likes to think he's the only one she can be herself around, but knows at the same time that he is deluding himself- he is her child, of course, and there are some things one doesn't discuss with their own child.

Hugo Granger-Weasley looks so much like his grandparents, he is told by his mother, that he could in fact be mistaken as their child, not Hermione Granger's and Ron Weasley's, but Helen and Jules Granger's.

The only reason people really still believe he is a Weasley is because of his more or less red hair (when the light hits it right, and how couldn't it when it's a bloody fire's light), and his more or less blue eyes, and his more or less freckled skin. It's just everyone deluding himself, he knows.

To 'delude' is to impose a misleading belief upon; deceive; fool.

It is Hugo Granger-Weasley's favourite word.

His father doesn't have a favourite word, he reckons. If he does, it would be something along the lines of 'food'.

Hugo, in reality, and only in his mother's eyes (or aunty Luna's, you never knew with aunty Luna) is a Granger. He has his Grandmother Helen's slate blue eyes, and his Grandfather Jules' dark blonde thick, wavy hair, and the spattering of freckles on his not-at-all pale skin is so obviously from his mother. Grandmother Molly once squealed when she saw a patch of dark red hair behind his ears, but he rolled his eyes and ignored her pat on the head and comment about how he was so much like his uncle Percy that it brought a tear to her eye.

She had met his mother's parents, now, hadn't she? His grandmother's dark red hair must have escaped her, in any case.

In conjecture, Hugo Granger-Weasley's eyes just slightly too ice-cold to be a Weasley eye colour, and hair too much like his mother's to be Weasley, and not enough freckles like every other Weasley in existence, to be a proper Weasley. For Merlin's sake, even Roxanne and Fred, with their dark skin, had more Weasley characteristics than he did.

So the moment Hugo turns 17, he has his mother's lawyer write up the necessary documents to sort out this multi-year identity crisis.

Hugo Granger is dropped like a hot stone when his 'family' is made aware of his change in name.

Personally, Hugo believes the first sign of purebloodery, a word he made up and has used since his second year in Hogwarts, pride was their reaction to his first letter after his Sorting, which was started with 'I was not Sorted into Slytherin, so father may rest at ease tonight, or Hufflepuff like Sirius James liked to joke about, but neither was I sorted into Gryffindor.' 

His mother made him cry tears of mirth with her response, though. 

'It took your father a fair few minutes to come to the conclusion that you had not been sorted at all, until I silenced him with a handy hex and explained slowly which House you were Sorted into. Rest assured, I am most proud of you, Hugh.' That was what only his mother and a select few people came to call him. Hugh. Something his father and family never truly approved of, and his mother never gave a rat's arse about.

She is the only one apart from uncle Harry, who Hugo believed would have been a complete hypocrite to have a negative opinion on the matter, what with his godson, who he basically raised, in Hufflepuff and his second-born in Slytherin, and a select few of his cousins, of his family that doesn't show obvious disappointment in his Sorting.

So Hugo Granger, 17, Ravenclaw, Head Boy, and holder of the Top Student for the past seven years of his schooling, heads off to the muggle University of Edinburgh with record-high A-levels to study something a Weasley Weasley could never, and will never, wrap their magic minds around.

He studies Forensics, and Criminology, and Theology, and Thanatology, and anything else he wants to because he is enrolled not only in University of Edinburgh and studies on campus, but also studies at a college in London and Boston through the muggle invention of computers and internet.

His only regret is that he couldn't pull out his mother in time for her not to be so stunted by the Wizarding World.

So the story of Hugo Granger is told.

Proving that there is always more to a character than a footnote at the end of a book.

And anyone with eyes can bloody well see that all is not well.


End file.
